


The Purr (Which definitely, for sure, did not happen!)

by PerriBoo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, babtim - Fandom, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Character fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, The boy can Purr!?, bendy is so tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriBoo/pseuds/PerriBoo
Summary: Perri: I couldn't help it, I had to do it to em.Skittles: And did it you doed.Perri: Is doed even a word?Skittles: Now it is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	The Purr (Which definitely, for sure, did not happen!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Perri: I couldn't help it, I had to do it to em.  
> Skittles: And did it you doed.  
> Perri: Is doed even a word?  
> Skittles: Now it is.

The words on the page seemed to meld into each other the more Bendy tried to focus, it didn’t help he was sitting on a couch that at the moment felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. The only thing keeping him awake at the moment was the small conversations that flooded the living room. He knew he should’ve at least tried to sleep last night, but his nightmares screamed otherwise. Bendy looked up from the book.

Felix was talking to Holly, probably about runes. Granny, Red and Alice were in the kitchen, and it looked like Boris had roped the cupbros into a poker game. Jerry spectating with a look of disapproval on his face, Cala rooting for Mugs to win. Everyone looked content, but who was Bendy to judge. He stared at the floor with a half lidded expression, maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

“Bendy.” The demon lifted his head upon his name being called, he felt the cushion of the couch bend slightly, and a hand on his shoulder. Bendy turned to see Alice holding out a tray with cookies on it, well, a cookie on it. It seemed the rest of the room had already gotten their ration of the sweet treats. When did that happen? He sighed and grabbed the cookie, giving Alice the sweetest smile he could muster, he still felt gross though. A nice shower, yeah that would wake him up. Chocolate chip, his favorite, he let the sweet treats chocolate melt in his mouth, perfectly chewy and warm too.

It had been a long time since he had a good cookie, and he didn’t know what was different, maybe because he was tired. Granny’s cooking was the best, no doubt about it. But whatever was in that cookie had to be magic, heaven, like a bunch of fluffy clouds came down and touched his tongue, like snatching away a bag of cookie dough from the bakers in Sillyvision or finding a truck load of really soft blankets to nestle in on a cold day. How could a cookie possibly be this satisfying? It was amazing, no more than amazing it was-

He heard Alice giggle. “Oh my stars, Bendy.”

“Woah, what the cuss man?” Cuphead said confused. Bendy was pulled into reality, and reality was a bit jarring, all eyes were on him.

His brother, he was laughing too? And Felix looked, well, he looked like a truck full of wonder had hit him square in the face. The room was a mess of confused expressions and wide smiles. Bendy’s face heated up, it didn’t seem like he did something wrong. He slowly took another bite of the cookie. The others didn’t seem to budge, they all sorta just watched him, he didn’t like this feeling at all “What are you guys staring at?”

“Nothing, Nothing at all Bendy.” His brother said, slyly. Was there something in the cookies? Maybe this was all an elaborate prank. Boris got up, giving Cuphead the cards to shuffle, and sat next to Bendy, pulling him into his arms. Bendy let himself fall back into his brother, he was tired anyway what did it matter. It seemed all the attention had moved on anyway, everyone was back to doing menial tasks.

Still, it felt a bit quieter than before. Boris hugged Bendy a little, placing his chin in between the horns on his brother's head. Bendy sighed, he closed his eyes. This was nice, he felt his body warm up, he couldn’t help himself. He turned and buried himself into his brother, might as well get comfortable. He stopped fidgeting, all balled up.

You know what would make this way better, a big soft warm fluffy blanket. Or a giant stuffed animal. Or one of those impossibly soft pillows Bendy had seen on Sasha’s couch, or-

_Pffft-_

Bendy cracked open one of his eyes, the room had all eyes on them again, and even more were laughing? What? What was so funny?

Bendy felt a rumbling in his throat, he swallowed it, sat up and looked around. Smiles stripped across everyone’s faces. Cuphead snickered, “Well who would’ve guessed?”

“Guessed _what?_ ” Bendy asked annoyed.

“You can PURR!?” Felix stood up, a look of curiosity. “I mean there are many species that can purr but my goodness, I wouldn’t expect it from you”

The cat sounded amused, but Bendy wasn’t sure that was entirely a good thing, purring? He didn’t purr, he thought that was a cat thing. Bendy could growl, he knew he could do that, but anyone could do that. But, _Purr?_ No no he couldn’t possibly.

“Awww Bendy, that’s so cute!” Cala said, clasping her hands together.

“Cute? Cute, I’m not cute!” Bendy sat up quickly, “I’m far from it!”

“No reason to be ashamed of Bendy, I think it suits you” Alice said, petting the spot in between his horns, he felt that rumble in his throat again, more snickers ringing out. “Hey, stop laughing!” Bendy crossed his arms, his face heated up, Purring, what a bunch of stardust.

“How adorable~” Granny said sweetly.

Noooo not granny too! He looked up at Boris “I don’t purr, right Bro. This is some prank!”

Boris only smiled, wait, he wasn’t caught off guard? How could he not have been caught off guard, unless… Oh stars, had he known about this whole purring thing the entire time. But why purring, that was a cat thing. And he. Last he checked, he was definitely _not_ a cat. Bendy mumbled to himself.

Felix laughed “Well I guess we all learn something more about each other each day.”

“ _You_ haven’t learned anything” Bendy pointed accusingly, “because I. Don’t. Purr.”

“Awww look the little kitty cat is in denial~” Cuphead cooed.

“Watch it glassface, you might turn into my scratching post.” Cuphead laughed, mocking him with cat noises. Bendy growled, he’d pounce him if Boris hadn’t already wrapped Bendy into another hug.

Holly had made her way over, “Do it again.” She asked, no more like demanded, a smile across her face.

“What, _No._ ”

“Aww please Bendy?” Cala came over as well.

Oh no, he was being surrounded by ladies, but it was all for the wrong reason.

“But did you see how adorable he looked, he was nuzzling you and everything” Alice told Boris.

“No. No I wasn't!” Bendy was quick to say, there was no defending his pride anymore.

Bendy turned around with his arms crossed, Him, Adorable? Ha, liked he was adorable. He wasn’t some baby. He was a grown up, yeah, grown up. And he _wasn’t_ adorable. He was 18 going on 19, and he for sure wasn’t some cutesy pipsqueak. Who were they to call him cute. He would never admit to purring, NEVER. That’ll show em.

Bendy felt himself pelted in a barrage of pets and hugs, oh no, he was surrounded! He turned to Boris with a look of flustered horror, Boris only smirked. Swear, that wolf was a scumbag sometimes. Even granny got in on it, Bendy felt that rumble in his throat grow louder again, and the awws got louder along with it.

Oh he had to get ought of here, he rolled off the now crowded couch, and behind the chair Felix sat. Cala pouted, Holly covered her mouth as she giggled. And Alice, she had the widest smile. He was their laughing stock, he just _knew_ it.

Felix turned around to face him, “It’s alright Bendy really” he said gently “it really isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

Bendy rolled his eyes, Him ashamed? Ashamed of what? He wasn’t ashamed of anything. “I’m going upstairs.” Bendy said, before anyone could interject he had already escaped to the bathroom, maybe that was enough social interaction for the day anyway.


End file.
